


Common Downfalls of Loving Women

by iWanttopetyourdog



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst?, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Support Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWanttopetyourdog/pseuds/iWanttopetyourdog
Summary: A collection of drabbles written as warm-ups following the struggles of being a woman that loves women.





	1. Gay Sheep

It is said that sheep are one of the many animal species in which homosexual relations are found.

Male sheep and their male partners tend to show their relations immediately.

Female sheep and their female interests tend to stand next to each other for eternity in hopes that the other female sheep will make the first move.

Dorothea and Petra both were like sheep the night of the ball. They would share looks throughout the night as they danced with countless, nameless suitors in hopes that, maybe, just maybe, the other would be the one to invite them to dance.

They would remain like sheep until more than five years later, near the end of the war, Petra was the one to finally, definitively extend her hand to Dorothea. 

“Will you be coming to Brigid with me?”

A much more substantial invitation, an open invitation to dance together tonight, or tomorrow, or in five or ten or fifteen years - anytime between the present and their eternity.


	2. A Gay That Can't Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea tries to cook. It's not good.

“Dorothea it’s…”

“Yes, Professor?” 

Words escaped the professor that spoke so few. Dorothea held her breath as she waited for her professor’s response. Byleth had smelled something off as she wandered past the kitchen and found Dorothea cooking. Unfortunately, upon seeing her, the songstress had asked for her to taste test her version of a Daphnel Stew. 

She had explained to the professor that, since they’ve come back from a practice skirmish in Faerghus, Petra had been feeling slightly under the weather. The cold winds of the chilling Kingdom were perhaps a bit too different from the climate the Brigid princess was used to. 

Dorothea said that it may be impossible to cook the cuisine of Brigid at the monastery, but she could at least try to make her a Fodlan dish that Petra likes. Something hearty and comforting to make her feel better. A sweet sentiment, except that… 

“How much salt did you put in here?” 

“I, uh-,” she looked sheepishly at the professor, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. “The recipe called for two teaspoons. I couldn’t find any so I just eyeballed it. Is it at least edible?” 

“It’s unsalvageable.” Blunt as always, that Professor. 

“Oh, my. Well, that’s a shame. I guess it was ‘the thinking that counts,’ as she’d say.” She took her pot of salty stew and discarded it. The professor had rarely seen her so dejected; her heart must have been set on this stew.

“Perhaps you can try again, but this time I can assist you in cooking?” 

“Really? Thank you, professor!” 

When Dorothea gave her the second iteration stew, Petra was thankful for such a kind, delicious gesture. The exchange left them both feeling warm inside.


	3. This Gay Can't Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorothea and Petra are assigned Sky Watch duty.

“Are you alright, Dorothea?” Petra swooped down from the sky on her pegasus to check in on Dorothea, who was picking herself up off the ground. She jumped off her steed to help her up. 

“I fell off during take off. I’m just a little shaken up, no wounds to worry about,” she told Petra, straining to sound perky. The songstress dusted off her knees once she was finally up. She looked as her pegasus landed next to them, the majestic being indifferent to her presence. “I told the professor I’d be awful at this.” 

“What was happening?” Dorothea paused, staring at Petra in an attempt to gather her thoughts.

How do you tell someone that you got so distracted watching the way golden sunlight hit that someone’s face at just the right moment that she emitted a radiant aura that even Saint Seiros would be jealous? So distracted by the luminous, noble being that you fell off your pegasus during take off? 

“I think I just wasn’t paying attention.” Well, it wasn’t a completely untruth. Petra nodded in understanding. 

“Ah, I am having understanding of the problem. Please, watch me very close this time to be seeing how I do the take off.” She mounted her steed, and in one swift motion they were off in the sky to continue their watch. She and the pegasus treaded above, waiting for Dorothea and her pegasus to join her. 

“Watching you closely is the problem,” Dorothea mumbled to herself. She was always a sucker for a pretty face, but knowing that that pretty face held a kind, resilient, helpful, intelligent soul may just kill her.


	4. A gay that can't dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard pines for Byleth, but what's new?

Edelgard was unsure of how she ended up in this situation. Maybe it was the goddess herself toying with her, for the plans that she had well underway. A cruel, unusual punishment, but cruel all the same.

It was the start of the Ethereal moon. The professor had called for her after their lecture let out, asking to speak with her. After mentioning that it was a private matter, Edelgard dismissed Hubert, much to his annoyance, and eventually the room cleared out.

And thirty minutes later, Edelgard found herself face to face with her professor, teaching her very own teacher how to dance. The proximity between the two women made it incredibly difficult to teach without getting flustered.

“I have been tasked not only choosing our representative for the White Heron Cup, but assisting them as well. I feel under-qualified for that second task, since I never had the opportunity for much formal dancing growing up. Would you be willing to teach me?” That was what she had stated. It had taken Edelgard by surprise. And now she couldn’t help but wonder, as she instructed her professor did everything she could not to stare into those deep blue eyes for more than a second...

Weren’t there other people more qualified to assist her? Dorothea? Manuela, maybe? Perhaps they were all busy. Perhaps Professor Byleth has simply learned to trust her the most. Perhaps her very own professor reciprocated the feelings tha-

“Ow.” Edelgard let out softly. Byleth, during the future emperor’s musings, had stepped on her foot and immediately let go of their position.

“My apologies Edelgard, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. That reaction was more reflexive than due to any actual pain.” A miniscule smile appeared on the teacher’s face; an expression that, on Byleth, Edelgard had come to recognize as sheepish.

“Now you see why I asked for assistance. If your foot is alright, shall our lesson continue?” The professor held her hand out to Edelgard, and Edelgard wished she could smite the goddess right then and there. She willed herself to take that hand, and, as much as she tried to quell the thought, hoped that her teacher would reciprocate that action when it was Edelgard’s turn to reach her hand out and accept the dance with her into a new dawn.

How foolish of her to think such thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this series to be mostly fluffy and silly but i guess One Cannot Write Edeleth Without Some Angst, Some Sad, And Some Pining (but please feel free to prove me wrong, i just want these two be as HAPPY as they DESERVE)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for popping on by this little writing exercise to practice brevity that I've decided to post. It was inspired by a tumblr post I saw about wlw having difficulty making a first move and now... here we are.
> 
> I've come out of a five year hiatus of writing fic just for this fandom so thank you for taking the time to visit! I'm so very excited to write for these Black Eagles kids, especially Petrathea, whomst I hope to write some full length fics for so. But until then the exercises I like will go here! I'll update the tags as need be (:


End file.
